The New Bonne
by Gamer95
Summary: When Teisel Bonne gets arrested again, his sister Tron Bonne starts stealing things in order to get his bail money. However, her search leads her to Privet Drive, where she makes a horrible discovery inside a cupboard... Will she be able to raise him with the love he deserves? Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

"YOU BRAIN DEAD, NO GOOD, WASTE OF SPACE, IDIOT, BROTHER OF MINE!"

The loud voice reverberated around the large ship known as the Gesellschaft. A large green ship that floated in the sky over the large ocean.

The voice traveled for miles, scaring many and making a certain blue digger shiver in slight fear. For the one who was yelling was a young pirate with a temper. Her name was Tron Bonne and at the moment she was far from a good mood.

What had happened to get the young girl in such a heated mood, well it started like any day. Her brother Teisel had gone down to rob a few dig sights that they had discovered not that long ago.

Her brother had the BRILLANT idea of bringing the Gustaff down to help…and ended up GETTING ARRESTED!

"HOW!?" she screamed loud causing the many servbots to flinch and hide behind her in case they get discovered and ended up being her outlet to let off some steam. "YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN THEM UP! HOW COULD YOU GET YOURSELF CAUGHT!"

"Now dear little sister uh…I can explain…um you see they…uh are very resourceful…they got the jump on me I swear!" The scared face of Tiesiel was on screen garbed in black and white stripes of a prison.

"Oh, okay...Right, the DIGGERS got the jump on you WHILE YOU HAD A MECH SUIT!" Tron snapped. "What did they do, throw a wrench at your head when you weren't looking?!"

"...Yes..." The man looked down, ashamed.

"GAH! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BRAIN, DO YOU YOU DOLT?!"

"Sis..."

"NO! NO! YOU'RE A CHILD! YOU'RE A LITTLE KID!" Tron snapped. "AND NOW I HAVE TO POOL TOGETHER YOUR BAIL MONEY! WE ARE FLAT BROKE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THAT'S GONNA TAKE?!"

"…A week?"

"…."

"…"

"I'm going to end the call right now. Do us both a favor and don't call back. I will get you when I get the money..." Tron said flatly her left eye twitching rapidly.

"Thanks sis"

"Don't thank me yet! When you get back we will be having a long talk, IN THE TORTURE ROOM!"

"Wha! Hold on! Tron!" but his face was wiped off the screen showing the large sea beyond.

Tron took a very deep breath and exhaled. She loved her brother, she really did but he did things that had always got on her nerves. She sat down on the captain's seat and let out a sigh placing a hand on her aching head.

"Plot a course, next spot of land we are taking everything that isn't nailed down. And if it is, find a way to get the nails out!" she shouted causing the many servbots to solute and get to work.

She glared forward with crossed arms, waiting. Soon enough, their next destination was set. They were going to a small town known as Little Whinging. If there was one thing Tron knew, it was to start small and stealthy. And so, they took off.

"We're gonna be landing any second now, Ms. Tron!" One of her servbots said with a salute.

"Finally." Tron replied. "That took way too long... Yeah, we'll have it in one week..." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Her brother was such a clod sometimes...

"Ms. Tron! Where do you wanna land it?"

"Somewhere discrete, where we won't arouse any suspicion." Tron replied.

"Oh...We were gonna land on the roof of that school-" Tron whacked the Servbot on the head.

"You moron!" She snapped. "That's not discrete at all! And besides, there's kids at that school! What if you lamebrains hit one of them?!"

"Sorry!" The servbot said flinching back scared.

Tron let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. "Get the backup Gustaff ready, I'll take a few of you down and rob the local bank." She ordered as she marched out of the room.

"Aye aye Ms. Tron!" they chorused.

Tron walked down the long hallways of the ship and soon made it to the tech room, she walked in and saw the servbots working on the spare Gustaff. "Come on! We don't have all day!" she shouted.

Soon the mech was ready. Tron sat snugly in the battle suit and smirked lightly. "Now, let's get my idiot brother out of prison! Next stop the bank!"

She dropped down from the low flying ship and landed on the ground with around seven servbots hanging on for dear life.

"All right lets-huh?" she looked around confused as to their location. They were in a small neighborhood were the house looked the same. Her left eye started to twitch. "Number 67…" she mumbled low.

"Uh oh…we were a little off Ms. Tron…"

Tron kicked him into a wall. "I deserved that..." Tron rubbed her temples.

"I swear, I'm the only one around here with common sense..." She muttered, eyes closed.

"M-Miss Tron...?"

"WHAT?!"

"While we're here...should we take what we can...?" Tron took a deep, long breath.

"I mean...yeah, we might as well." She replied. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yes ma'am!" And so, the Servbots began to invade the houses.

"The subtlety of a trainwreck..."

She leaned back in the mech and watched the servbots, tallying what they were bringing back. This little neighborhood had some good stuff. She smirked as she checked off another item shifting her reading glasses that she now wearing.

"Looks like a good haul, surprised no one has called the cops…yet." She said to herself. She was actually a little surprised about that. The two seemed dead. She gazed up and realized why. "Around early afternoon. So many are still at work, and others off doing whatever…what a lucky break."

The last of the servbots returned to the mech and Tron smirked as she crossed off another item. "Alright, not a bad haul. Made the best out of bad situation. Now…wait where's teem C?" she asked.

The servbots looked around confused as well.

"Ms. Tron!"

She turned to see a servbot run up to her with wide scared eyes. He was a member of teem C. "Oh there you are, anything to report?" she asked.

"Ms. Tron come quick! Something has happened!" he shouted running off again.

Tron watched him and then sighed deeply. "Spoke too soon." She said and had the mech follow the little robot. What she saw caused her eyes to start twitching. In front of the house were the rest of teem C and they were just lying there…not moving.

Tron groaned out loud. "This is bad." She said. "Get them back to the ship! I'll reboot them after I figure out what's going on here!" There were no cars in the driveway...No one seemed to be home...What could have happened to her minions? Well, whatever it was, it was gonna pay. NO ONE hurt her minions except for her!

Scowling, she stomped over to the house and peeked through a window. "No one home..." She looked behind her to see a small group of servbots had stayed behind. "Get out of here! What if you get shut down too?!" They saluted and ran off.

Shaking her head, the young woman pressed a button on her remote. This summoned gustaff to her location. She climbed inside the machine, then decided to use it to fly up and get a look through some more windows.

However, when she reached the very top window, the magic surrounding the house effected her machine, and caused it to shut down. Her eyes widened as her seat fell out from under her, leaving her sitting in midair. "Uh-oh..." She then yelped as she fell from the air and landed headfirst in the ground, getting buried up to her waistline with her legs pointed in the air.

Tron let out a groan of pain as she just laid there. She slowly placed her feet on the ground and pushed up shaking her hips to try and wiggle out. Slowly she was out with a large gasp of breath. She sat back on the ground her arms back to support her. "What the heck!" she said while taking deep breathes.

She glared at the house with narrowed eyes. "What are you hiding?" she whispered standing up and crossing her arms. She walked over to the front of the house and glared at the door. She reached behind her and pulled out a hairpin.

She inserted the hairpin into the lock and started to move it pressing her ear to the door to hear what she was doing. When she heard the click she smirked and leaned back and opened the door. She smirked and looked down at her hair pin. "Never leave home without it."

The young woman sauntered into the house and began looking around. "Huh. What a boring place we have here." She said. "Too ordinary and clean...I'd go nuts if I had to live here..." Shaking her head, she looked around. "This place has got some pretty good stuff, I'll say that much..." She began to pocket as much as she could, inspecting every nook and cranny of the house for more.

Soon enough, she had cleaned it out. "Well, that's done...But I still haven't figured out what caused my machines to shut down..." Suddenly, something caught her attention.

A cupboard under the stairs.

The young woman smirked and rubbed her hands together. "Oooh, what goodies do they have in here?" She said in delight before making her way over. She yanked the cupboard door open and gazed inside...

And froze in shock as she stared into the emerald green eyes of a little boy. She stared at the small child in shock at his small size and then the horrendous smell started to make her gag.

She pulled back lightly and then noticed the boy's conditions and her eyes grew wide in horror. He was wearing a very large shirt that looked three sizes too big, the shirt was covered in blood. The boy himself was curled sitting up. His head had snapped to the door when she had opened it and now was frozen in fear at the unknown woman.

"Wh..what…how…who?"

She was stopped however when the child turned and lifted up a small blush bear and held it out to her.

"Please…please don't hurt me…I don't have much…" his voice was shaking.

Tron stared blankly at the bear. She then looked back to the boy. "Um..." SO many thoughts were running through her head. Who was this kid? What was he doing in the cupboard? Why was he bleeding? Wait...

Tron's eyes widened before narrowing in realization. 'Kid locked up in a cupboard in his own house... Looks scared to see another person...He's covered in blood and bruises...This can only mean one thing...This kid's being abused by his own family!' She was furious at the mere thought of it.

She valued family very much. The idea that someone would be cruel enough to beat their own family member...their own CHILD...It was blood boiling.

"Wait, no..." He sniffled. "I changed my mind...Please don't take my teddy away..." He hugged the bear tightly. "I-I'm sorry, Teddy...I won't let her take you away..."He began to tear up as he pressed his face into the bear's furry head.

Tron felt her heart break at the sight. She reached in to grab him then froze when the sound of a car pulling up caught her ears. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and turned back to the door to here heavy foot falls walking up the door.

She looked back at the kid and saw his terror and gave him a sad look before reaching in and rubbing his hair causing him to blink and look over at her with confusion. "Wait here for a second." She said with a wink and moved back and closed the cupboard.

Harry stared at the door with wide eyes before moving slightly and gently pushing it open. The lady seemed different then his family. She sounded…kind.

The door opened wide and a fat man walked in with a scowl. "BRAT! I DON'T SMELL DINNER COOKING!" he shouted out and stepped into the house.

Only to be kicked right between the legs.

"YOU FAT, DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" Tron screeched as she repeatedly planted her foot firmly where the sun don't shine. "YOU STUPID, SLOBBERING PSYCHOPATH!"

"Why...?" Vernon squeaked.

"HOW DARE YOU?! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF HURTING A TODDLER LIKE THAT?! WHERE?!"

Vernon squeaked in response. Tron pinned him to the ground by the throat.

"I heard the screams." She lied. "That's why I'm here." Vernon's rage kicked in. The boy screamed last night...He screamed, and the woman heard...

The man griped her ankle and with surprising strength tossed her to the side. Tron landed on the ground holding her head in light pain. A shadow soon covered her making her eyes go wide and look up.

Vernon was staring down at her his anger numbing his pain right now. The woman had heard she needed to be dealt with. He reached behind him and grabbed the telephone cord his intentions quite clear.

He approached the girl menacingly, 'CLANG!' Only to be hit over the head with small cannon ball making the man stagger. Tron took this chance and with all her strength kicked him right between the legs again causing the big man to fall.

She stood up quickly and looked over to see some Servbots holding the cannon balls a good distance away.

"Ms. Tron! Are you alright?!"

Tron let out a relived sigh and smiled at them. "Yeah, thanks for that!" she shouted before she glared down at the pained man. She pressed her foot onto his chest forcing him flat. "Now before I hang your ugly mug to dry, you better have a good reason for what you did!" she said sternly.

Vernon gritted her teeth. "Get...your bloody foot...OFF OF ME!" He roared. She responded by stepping on him harder.

"ANSWER." She said furiously. "Or else..." She reached into her pocket. She didn't use this often, but she was about to.

She pulled out a laser gun and pointed it at Vernon's forehead. "You can put two and two together, can't you?"

Vernon paled when he saw the gun pressed to his forehead. "I DID IT BECAUSE HE'S A FREAK!" Tron scowled. "HE'S AN ABOMINATION! I HATE THE BOY! HATE HIM! HATE! HIM! HE SHOWS UP ON OUR DOORSTEP AND WE'RE SUDDENLY EXPECTED TO RAISE HIM?! I DON'T THINK SO! FREAKS DON'T GET LOVE!"

The room was dead silent. The servbots were wide-eyed shocked. Not a sound could be heard around the house. The fat man was breathing hard as he stared up at the girl who had him at gun point. He was scared, more like terrified.

Tron held her head down her scowl turning darker her eyes glaring down at the fat man, her arm was shaking slightly in rage. She pulled back the trigger for the laser gun making the man tense under her.

"That…that's your excuse?" she said softly her tone dangerous. "That's your excuse for hurting that child?" she asked darkly.

She stepped firmly on the big man making him wince. "You're a monster!" she aimed down ready to blow his brains but lucky for her someone stopped her.

"WAIT!" the surprisingly loud voice of the hurt boy shouted as he limped out of the cupboard.

Tron blinked and turned around. "Kid?" She asked, tilting her head. "What is it?" The child continued limping towards her.

"No..." He sniffled. "Don't hurt him...Please..." He tripped and fell to the floor. "I don't want him hurt..."

Tron frowned deeply at the child, then glared hatefully at the man. "Consider yourself lucky the kid's so nice, or else your head would be a smear on the ground." She spat.

"Damn you..." The man replied. Tron rolled her eyes and kicked him in the crotch again before making her way to the boy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to fix the damage you did to him."

She walked over to the down child who was trying to push himself back up, but was too weak and tired. Tron frowned sadly as she knelt down and gently lifted the boy up into her arms. She was surprised how light he was but it pained her more when she thought of why.

She stood up with the child looking down at him with a sad look. He gazed up at her with wide green eyes. "Hey there kid. I'm getting you out of here." She said lightly.

Harry blinked up at her with wide eyes confused.

'Why?"

Tron gave him a flat look. "So you can stop being that things punching bag duh."

Harry shifted his gaze down in shame. "Msorry…I know I'm stupid…"

Tron gritted her teeth as she glared at the fat man. She gave him another kick in the crotch before looking at the boy. "Hey, none of that." She said sternly. "I'm gonna have to help you get over that..."

"M'sorry..." Tron shook her head.

"No worries." She replied. "Do you have your teddy?" Harry shook his head. "Okay, let's go get your teddy." She walked back to the cupboard and picked up the small bear. "There."

"Teddy!" Harry cheered, taking it from her and hugging it tightly.

Tron smiled softly down at the little boy. He was surprisingly cute for a little guy. She began to walk to the door then paused as she looked back to see the man trying to get up but failing. She gave her a shark like grin. "Enjoy having the cops at your house!" she said before stepping out.

She walked over to her servbots who looked up at the little boy with wide eyed curiosity. She smirked down at them. "Don't just stand there! We got get him back to the ship Pronto!"

"Yes Ms. Tron!" they all shouted and saluted and got to work running back to the Gustaff and getting it ready to launch back to the mother ship. She smiled down at the wide eyed child. "You okay squirt?"

"There are so many…are they robots?" he asked his voice small yet his curiosity shining through.

Tron smiled as she walked away from the house. "Yep! I call them Servbots, 'cause they're kinda like my minions."

"What's a minion...?"

"Well, a minion's basically someone you have to do jobs and stuff for you."

"Just like me?" Harry asked softly. Tron immediately shook her head.

"You're not a minion, kid." She said. "You're just a...well, a kid."

"But...I do work all the time...I...I work all day and Uncle Vernon doesn't let me sleep very much...If I do all those jobs, I gotta be a minion, right?"

Tron stared at him wide eyed. He…he had to do all that…? She felt her anger start to rise again as she glared back at the house but took a deep breath. 'Bastard…Should have shot him' she shook those dark thoughts away and gave the kid a stern frown.

"You're not a minion kid. First off the serbots are designed to serve that's their purpose, that's why I made them. You…you're a human being…you shouldn't have to been the one to do all that." She stressed.

Harry lowered his head sadly. He had made her angry. She hated him now, he knew it.

Tron noticed his sad face and sighed deeply. 'Great now he's upset…well more upset. How do I fix this' She thought for a second before a distant memory flashed in her mind making her smile sadly, 'I…can give that a try'.

Slowly she moved the boy so she was now cradling him and rocked him gently in her arms. She ran a hand through his hair and hummed a soft toon that she had only learned from memory's long past.

The child blinked as he looked up at her with wide eyes. Tron smiled and gave him a wink, still humming her tune. The boy shyly decided to try his luck and snuggled in closer to her chest.

Tron's smile widened, and she eventually finished her song. By the time it was over, she had already reached her ship. 'Huh. That was quick.' She thought. Smiling, she entered and made her way to her chair, still holding the little boy gently. "So you feeling better?" She asked, her voice uncharacteristically soothing. The boy nodded shyly.

"I-I think so..." He replied. Tron blinked when she noticed something moist in the corners of his eyes, and the fact that his voice was shaking.

He was about to cry...

Tron's eyes widened at that and started to internally panicking. 'What did I do, what do I do!?' But then almost like a spring breeze she realized what to do.

She hugged him close to herself and whispered in his ear. "Let it out."

And he did. He buried his face in her chest and cried. The sound painful for the young girl, not for being loud but just for the amount of pain it held within it.

She tightened her grip on the boy, at the moment it was just them, no servbots, Teisel, annoying blue digger, or the bale money it was just her and the little boy. "Let it out…let it out." She whispered softy leaning back in her chair with him. "Ms. Tron's got you."

Harry's sobs racked his entire tiny body, causing him to tremble and shake with every sob. Tron rocked him gently, stroking his back. This felt...right.

Soon enough, he finally cried himself out. He let out a soft hiccup. "Th-Thank...you..." He said softly. Tron smirked.

"No problem, little guy." She replied. "How do you feel now?" He sniffled.

"S-Sleepy..." He replied timidly. Tron nodded.

"Well, go ahead and take a rest."

"R-Really...?"

"Yes. REALLY really." Smiling, the boy snuggled in closer to her and closed his eyes. He had just met this woman...But he felt like he had found the one thing he wanted more than anything...

"Mama..." He mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

Tron's eyes had gone as wide as diner plates her mouth falling open comically and her face had flushed a deep red. "Ma…mama?!" she asked shocked but the child was already asleep.

"We're all set Ms. Tron!" a servbot said shaking her out of her shock. She looked up at the little bot and gave it a nod. "Right…uh…" she looked back down at the boy.

"The little human called her mama!"

"Does that mean she is his mama?"

"Mama Tron!" they chorused then froze as they slowly turned to see the annoyed Tron Bonne her eyes twitching. She kicked them hard sending the, flying out of the room before sitting back down on the chair with a huff.

"Idiots, I can't be his mother! I'm not old enough. A pirate for a mother how farfetched." She fazed back down at the child and felt her heart warm at the sleeping child. She smiled softly as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Though…" she spoke with a soft smirk. "Mama Tron dose had a nice ring to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Tron Bonn was oddly happy as she stared down at the sleeping child in her arms. She moved a strand of his messy hair away from his face and her smile only grew. His sleeping face made her heart warm in a way that she had never felt before.

Not how Mega Man dose. But different…warmer…almost. She ran her fingers through his hair making him coo. She held a hand to her lips to hid her laughter but paused as she noticed that his shirt was running up his body.

She raised her brow in slight confusion. 'He was hurt…I wonder…does he have any bruises. 'She gave the boy a sad sigh. 'Only one way to find out'

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked back to his face then to his slightly showed skin. She gently lifted his shirt as her curiosity got the best of her. She wished she hadn't.

She hurriedly pulled the shirt back down and fought the overwhelming urge to turn the ship around and blow that awful house to smithereens. 'How could he...?' She thought, teeth gritted in righteous fury. 'It's wrong...It's ALL wrong!' She slammed her fist downward.

Eyes wide, she looked over to Harry. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was still sleeping, though he DID shift slightly.

Shaking her head, she looked over the sleeping child. 'Well, I can get rid of those injuries...' She thought. 'I'd better do it while he's still asleep...All that machinery could be scary to such a little guy...'

Carefully, she picked the little boy up in her arms. "C'mon, Harry..." She said softly, ruffling his hair. "Let's get those fixed."

Harry snuggled closer to her.

She felt her cheeks heat up but her smile grew wider as she walked down the hallway into a medical room. She smiled at him and rocked him slightly before walking over to the table.

She frowned slightly as she noticed the table was bare and was mostly used for the servbots and anyone they needed to keep as a ransom, not much for a small child.

She shook her head slightly, 'I can work on making it less sterile later.' She gently placed the child on the table and gently lifted his shirt over his head.

Her eyes narrowed at the many scars he wore and the shirt in her hands that was nothing more than a rag. She tossed the rag into a trashcan that lit up in flames making her smirk before turning back to see the boy shivering lightly.

She knew she'd have to find some replacement clothes after this was done. But for now, it was time to focus on healing the injuries.

She quickly placed a small blanket over his body, which quickly calmed him down, before moving over to a set of machines.

She had invented this machine because her brother was a bumbling idiot and always ended up getting either her or himself hurt. They couldn't afford too much medical bills, so she just made a healing machine to deal with it for them.

She never thought having it would be quite this handy until now.

She switched on the machine and winced at the loud sound it made. She looked over and sighed in relief that the child was still asleep. She moved it over to the little boy's feet and pressed a few switches.

The machine shined a green light on the boy's feet and started to travel up when it traveled over the scars they started to vanish and heal, making his skin smooth as it should have been.

Tron smiled as she observed this happy to see the progress, however it would not last long before the boy started to stir as he slowly came to. His eyes remained closed yet he could feel himself lying on something cold with a loud sound coming his way.

He whimpered and held back a sob as he realized it was all a dream. He was still in his cupboard and the nice lady never came to save him…he was alone…

Tron blinked at the noise. "Harry?" She said with a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" Harry's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "No no, lie down." She gently pushed him back into a lying position. "You have to be lying down for this..."

"It wasn't a dream...? You really did save me...?" Harry sniffled.

"That's right." Tron nodded. "Of course it's not a dream."

"I-I'm so glad..." Harry looked down, smiling slightly. "B-But what's going on?"

"I'm helping you recover." Tron explained.

9h agoHe gave her a confused expression before feeling a strange warmth on his body. He looked down and found the loud sound to be some kind of device that had a green light shining on him and it was HEALING HIM!

His eyes grew wide with amazed shock causing the pirate to chuckle and smirk at his expression. "Yeah I know it's pretty impressive." She boasted.

"How…?" he asked with awe stroking her ego more so.

She smirked down at him. "Aww, it was nothing. Just add a few crystals here and them calibrate it to skin and there yea go, one healing ray." She said and leaned back in her seat

"Wow…that's so cool!" he cheered with wide eyes.

She giggled lightly at his enthusiasm thinking it was cute. "Glad you think so!"

Harry smiled but then grew slightly nervous when the light got close to his head.

"I-Is it really bright...?" He asked timidly.

"It shouldn't be." Tron said reasonably. "Just close your eyes if you're scared, it'll be okay." Harry obediently squeezed his eyes shut as the beam passed over him.

He was relieved to find he didn't go blind, and soon enough, the process ended. He slowly sat up. "All better!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" Tron agreed. But she frowned. "Wait...Why's there still a scar on your forehead...? That should have been wiped out too."

It was in the shape of a lightning bolt and while she admitted it was kind of cool looking, she did not want to see any scars on the little boy.

Harry seemed to know what she was talking about and gave a small frown. "The zap scar." He mumbled.

"Zap scar?" she said with an amused smile.

He nodded with a small grin. "Cause it looks like a…uh…zap thing that struck me once."

Tron felt her heart drop to her stomach in panic as she rushed over to him and lifted him up. "You were struck by lightning?!" she asked panicked.

"I...I think so...It was green and bright and someone was laughing...and...I think I heard my mama screaming my name..."

Tron blinked. "Huh...?" It sounded like a very confusing set of circumstances in her book.

"Th-That's what I see in my dreams..." Harry replied. "It's really scary..."

Tron crouched down by his side. "Well...Whatever happened...I'll get rid of it. Somehow."

Tron tried many different matters to try and remove the scar. Dressed now as a doctor she tried going over the scar with the healing machine one more time this time focusing on the scar, that didn't work.

She had tried to run a few scans over the scar and had strange reading from it, making her both worried and annoyed that this thing was hurting the little boy. She tried old methods with scar removal she found in the bathroom and to her shock it just burnt off with a hiss.

He had winced at that.

She then tried to get more scientific and hook up his scar to the ship to see if she could find it that way. The ship almost crashed into the sea before she pulled the wires from his head.

She was now lying on the ground with swirls for eyes as many servbots around her in similar manners. She groaned, "Mental note. Never do that again." She said softly.

Harry just sat in confusion, looking at her with a tilted head. Tron rose to her feet and shook her head. "Well...I don't think there's much I can do here..." She admitted. "I'm officially stumped. And that doesn't happen often."

"Sorry..." Harry said softly. Tron shook her head.

"Not your fault that scar is a pain in the butt." She replied, ruffling his hair.

"So is it gonna be here forever...?" Harry asked.

"Some scars never fade." Tron said with a nod.

Harry lowered his head but Tron gently cupped his chin and lifted it up so she could see his face. She smiled at his sad face. "Hey don't worry Harry. I'm sure it won't be all that bad." She said softly.

He sniffed. "You think so?"

Tron nodded with a smile as she walked out of the room. "Of course!" she entered her room and placed him down on her bed. She poked his nose making him giggle.

She walked over to her cabinet and opened it wide. She narrowed her eyes and gazed around before smiling wide as she found what she was looking for.

She picked up a small servbot suit and walked over to the child. "Here you go buddy." She said handing him the clothes.

Harry nodded and she turned to give him some privacy. "Okay Ms. Tron." She frowned slightly at not being called mama but decided not to dwell on it. She turned around and her eyes grew wide.

"Okay, I'm all dressed up." Harry said, fiddling with the buttons on his new clothes. He looked at Tron and frowned. "Miss Tron...? Are you sick? You look really red."

"Too...cute...Can't...TAKE IT!" Tron dashed forward and snatched the little boy up. "Oh my gosh that outfit looks ADORABLE on you!" She gushed before pressing her cheek against his and nuzzling him.

"Um...R-Really...?" Harry said softly.

"You look like a little plushie that I can squeeze forever, and-" She caught herself, blushed and put him down gently. "Um...Yeah. It looks good."

Harry smiled up at her a bit confused by her actions but he liked it! He reached up and took her hand making her smile at him as she held his hand and they walked back into the main room.

She sat down in the captain's chair and lifted the little boy into her lap. He looked over the wide ocean with wide amazed eyes making her smile softly. She ran her fingers through his hair and just relaxed with Harry snuggling into her.

For the moment they were content. Nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile.

Tisel was working in the mine shaft the black and white shirt and pants and a pick ax in hand. He swiped his forehead and let out a sigh. 'Man this is a lot of work! Oh well it keeps me in shape! Tron probably will be busting me out any time now!' he smirked before starting to chuckle then laugh historically

"HEY YOU! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Tisel froze and saluted the man. "Yes sir!" he started to chip away again. Whistling a tune knowing his sister was close to getting him free.


End file.
